1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board assembly and a liquid crystal display having the same, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board assembly, wherein a board mounted with a heat dissipation plate and a time controller using a spring clip or a hook spring can be prevented from sagging, and a liquid crystal display having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the application range of a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) has been extended because of its lightweight, thin profile, low-power drive, full color and high resolution characteristics. Currently, the LCD is used in computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), telephones, televisions (“TVs”), audio/video devices, and the like. In the LCD, a desired image is displayed on a liquid crystal display panel in which the amount of light to be transmitted is controlled according to video signals applied to a plurality of control switches arranged in a matrix. In addition, the LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel driving unit, such as a source driver and a gate driver in the form of integrated circuits (“ICs”), for causing a desired image to be displayed on the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel driving unit is connected to a control unit including a time controller and the like.
In a conventional LCD, a thermal pad is attached to the time controller to dissipate heat from the time controller. With the development of technology, a high performance time controller is required. As the performance of the time controller is improved, the amount of heat generated by operation of the time controller is also increased. However, since a heat generation temperature of the time controller itself is too high (e.g., 180° C.), it is difficult to efficiently dissipate heat from the time controller simply by attaching the thermal pad to the time controller, as in the conventional LCD. Therefore, the time controller cannot operate normally.
Moreover, in the conventional LCD, a board with the time controller mounted thereon has a small thickness, and thus, sags due to the weight of the time controller and the thermal pad.